Doce Pesadelo
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Ele era o único que podia ter impedido, e o único que não tentou. Não adiantaria. Sabia que, naquela hora, ele seria mais útil... Morto. [Oneshot] [Mu x Shaka] [YAOI]


**DOCE PESADELO**

Ele era o único que podia ter impedido, e o único que não tentou. Não adiantaria. Sabia que, naquela hora, ele seria mais útil... Morto. Mu enfrentou, mais do que qualquer outro, a dor de perder Shaka. A dor de saber que poderia ter impedido tudo, e não impediu.

**Categoria: **Angst/Drama  
**Shipper: **Mu/Shaka  
**Avisos: **Spoilers da Saga de Hades (Santuário).  
**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence! Embora o Shaka, o Milo e o Shun, secretamente, sejam meus.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_De tudo, ao meu amor serei atento  
__Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto  
__Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
__Dele se encante mais meu pensamento_

_Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
__E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
__E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
__Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento_

_E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
__Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
__Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama_

_Eu possa dizer do amor (que tive):  
__Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
__Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure._

(Vinicius de Moraes)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sentiu os outros cavaleiros se aproximarem, mas recusou-se a sair dali, impedindo a passagem deles. Não iria se mover, por mais que quisesse.

- Mu! Você também veio ajudar o Shaka?

Um sorriso triste se formou no rosto de Áries. Ajudar Shaka? Sim... Ele estava ajudando Shaka. Não da maneira que os outros pensavam, nem da maneira que ele desejava. Mas da maneira que Shaka queria.

Ele sabia... Sabia de tudo. De todos os detalhes. E por isso doía tanto. Mas o plano de Shaka tinha sentido e fundamento, e ele era o único que podia ajudá-lo.

Quando Shaka chamou-o até a Casa de Virgem, dizendo ter um assunto importante para tratar, Áries não hesitou em ir. Sabia o que iria acontecer e tinha plena consciência que Virgem também sabia. Pensava que conversariam sobre o que fazer, como fazer e quando fazer. Afinal, por mais que os outros cavaleiros de ouro não soubessem, eles sempre tomavam as decisões juntos. Mas quando ficou sabendo do plano de Shaka, Mu surtou. Morrer? Entregar a vida de badeja para o inimigo? Ele não aceitava isso!

Discutiram por um bom tempo e quando Mu, finalmente, perdeu a paciência e preparou-se para jogar um vaso indiano cuidadosamente pintado na cabeça do loiro, uma palavra fez seu sangue gelar e o vaso espatifar-se no chão.

_Arayashiki_

Ali tudo se esclareceu.

Ali ele aceitou ajudar Virgem.

Ali seu mundo acabou.

E agora, ele estava parado naquela maldita porta. Sentindo o maldito cosmo de Shaka enfraquecer-se. Sentindo que, aos poucos, o indiano cumpria sua tarefa. Eles se reencontrariam... Eles salvariam o mundo juntos. Mas Shaka iria primeiro.

Ouviu alguns comentários indignados, mas não se importou. Sentiu as lágrimas virem. Sentiu os olhos arderem, mesmo estando fechados. Sentiu o peito apertar e o coração falhar.

- Vocês não entendem? - As palavras que ele pronunciava, doíam mais em si mesmo do que nos outros. - Essa é a vontade de Shaka

As lágrimas caíram.

Os comentários indignados cessaram.

E o silêncio se instalou no lugar.

Mu continuou derramando as lágrimas de dor ao perceber que o fim de Virgem estava próximo. Ele sabia que Shaka faria Saga, Shura e Camus usarem a Exclamação de Athena. Ele sabia os mínimos detalhes do plano. Shaka fizera questão de lhe contar, para justificar a decisão que, pela primeira vez desde que entrara no santuário, ele tomara sozinho.

Lembrou-se, de repente, da primeira vez que viu os olhos do indiano. De como ficara espantando e maravilhado ao contemplar os olhos azul-céu, que tornavam aquele ser ainda mais perfeito, ainda mais bonito. Ainda mais... _Divino._

Foi num dia como qualquer outro, durante uma conversa como qualquer outra. Shaka abriu os olhos sem perceber, entretido na conversa com o ariano. Mas Mu, ele sim percebeu. Ruborizou-se violentamente, observando embasbacado o contraste perfeitamente assustador que os olhos azuis faziam com os cabelos dourados.

Nunca soube se Shaka percebeu sua reação e manteve os olhos abertos apenas para continuar sendo admirado, ou se Virgem estava interessado demais na conversa para reparar que o ariano sequer conseguia conjurar uma frase.

Nunca soube, por que nunca teve coragem de perguntar. E, levando em conta as atuais circunstâncias, ele não saberia a resposta tão cedo.

Mais lágrimas rolaram pelos olhos verdes de Mu. Passaram por tantas coisas juntos... Enfrentaram tantos problemas... Sempre juntos. E agora, Shaka morria sozinho.

Triste, doloroso, deprimente... Inaceitável.

A morte de Shaka era inaceitável.

Para todos.

Até para quem o mataria.

Seu coração gelou quando sentiu Saga, Shura e Camus prepararem-se para usar a Exclamação de Athena. Teve vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e impedir o inevitável.

Mas havia prometido que se controlaria. Shaka, pela primeira vez, tinha cobrado uma promessa. E Mu não teve como negar.

Sentiu o cosmo de Saga alterar-se, assim como o de Camus e Shura. Sentiu o de Shaka enfraquecer. Sentiu o de Shaka... Desaparecer.

Shaka estava morto.

Tinha morrido sozinho.

As lágrimas de Mu cessaram. Não havia motivos para derramá-las. O que estava feito, feito estava. Chorar por uma causa perdida, apenas o enfraqueceria. E agora, ele precisava ser forte. Forte para superar a perda, forte para derrotar a tríade, forte para vingar Shaka.

Percebeu a agitação e o desconforto dos outros cavaleiros, que estavam indignados com a morte do indiano. Mas não compartilhou da mesma indignação com eles. Afinal... Ele sabia de tudo, não?

Mu estava sofrendo mais do que qualquer um. Pois, diferente de todos ali, a forte amizade que tinha com Shaka, facilmente se convertera em amor. E agora... A pessoa que amava, estava morta.

Morta por sua culpa! Morta por sua estupidez! Morta porque ele a deixara morrer.

Mas se o salvasse, Shaka nunca o perdoaria.

Os Cavaleiros de Athena lutam para salvar o mundo.

Shaka morreu para salvar o mundo.

E Mu deixou-o morrer...

... Para salvar mundo.

Agora, com o coração extremamente pesado e aquela sensação de vazio em seu peito, mostrando claramente que, na sua vida, faltava alguma coisa, Mu poderia fechar os olhos e pronunciar as palavras que assombravam seus piores pesadelos:

-_ Shaka, de Virgem, caiu..._

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 02/03/2007  
__Finalizada: 09/03/2007_

**N/A:**

Ta... Eu sei que todo mundo escreve fanfic sobre essa parte da história! xD  
Mas eu acho tããão fofa! X3  
É tão linda a reação dos cavaleiros à morte de Shaka... o.o'  
Embora a fic só tenha retratado a reação do Mu... cof cof u.u'

Entonces... Eu já comecei a escrever mais uma... hohohoho  
Mas não é Mu/Shaka:X'  
Só não conto o que é! xD  
- Não esperem uma Camus/Milo porque eu não suporto esse casal /o\ (leva pedrada) –

Bom, bom... O que mais posso dizer? Oo'  
Acho que nada... Mesmo oo'  
Certo, certo... eu sei que a fic não é das mais belas e admiráveis u.u  
Mas uma review não custa nada, neh? çç

Participe da campanha: Faça Uma Autora Feliz! \o/  
Deixe Review! o/

Uma autora feliz escreve mais fanfics! X3


End file.
